lean on me
by thewasabipea
Summary: They're still learning. Damon/Caroline.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own; don't sue. Photo credit to Lyricology. There are quotes/paraphrasing from both "Batman Begins" and the Firefly episode "The Message".

**Summary:** They're still learning.

**Spoilers**: None. Takes place in some distant future (feasibly the same universe as the "ever after" series, but not necessarily).

**Author's Notes**: I'm really not happy with this, but I haven't written anything in a long while, so this happened. Unbeta'ed. All constructive criticism is welcomed, as well as new prompts! :)

* * *

_lean on me_

"Again."

Sweat drips down her brow, stinging her eyes. Her hair is a tangled mess, sticking to her cheeks and neck. Her eyes are still a bright blue-green, but the veins at the corners are a testament to her rapidly sky-rocketing irritation. She doesn't know what time they started this "lesson" but her aching muscles indicate it's lasted far too damn long.

Months of Damon loudly claiming that she was the weakest link in their "team" had escalated into (yet another) shouting match. Apparently screaming, "Well why don't YOU teach me how to be a badass vampire, if you're so damn confident!" was just the opening he had been waiting for. Suddenly she's got _mandatory_ self-defense and strategy (as if any of them had ever developed a plan that worked correctly) lessons three hours a day, with extended lessons on weekends. If she hadn't been so bored with only a part time job to fill her time, she never would have entertained actually showing up.

Most of her "lessons" actually aren't that bad. They read about past battles and make fun of the ridiculous traditions (and outfits) of various armies. She hasn't been to yoga in months, but their sparring keeps her flexible. Not to mention the pride and joy that fills her when she breaks one of Damon's bones (especially his nose; he's way too vain about his face). He still mocks and judges her at every opportunity, but the slight smile at the corner of his lips and the crinkling at the corners of his eyes tell her it's mostly with affection. She feels way better about the lessons when she finds out that Damon is also running Stefan and Elena through their paces, while Elena teaches Bonnie some self-defense tricks. They've all got areas they could improve on (though she does wonder who is responsible for teaching Damon anything; he's not exactly a patient pupil).

Today is geared entirely towards proper staking technique. By the end of it, she'll be able to pin point the heart of all living and undead creatures within seconds, and be able to get close enough to strike. Or at least, that's the goal. Most of the surrounding targets (pillows and pieces of wood crudely nailed together) and vegetation have been obliterated, but there are at least two trees with distinct spray painted bulls-eyes taunting her. And Damon is not giving up on today's lesson until she's gotten those too.

She hesitates for a few seconds, contemplating tossing the stupid stake to the ground and racing home as fast as her flagging strength can take her. Just as she's coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't get far; Damon hasn't been doing much more than standing there and would catch her in a hot second, and who knows what stupid punishment he would come up with?, she sees his right hand twitch.

'Shiiiiii – ' she thinks, hopping on to one foot to avoid the metal pole Damon has whipped towards her. Unfortunately, her exhaustion combined with her wandering mind slows her reflexes, and her foot clips the bar. The momentum sends her crashing to the ground, her shoulder easily popping out of place as it collides with the packed dirt. Much worse words flow through Caroline's mind as the pain blinds her. No matter how many times she's been tortured and attacked and hurt, the pain always hits like a freight train. She's always useless for the first couple minutes before her vampire healing takes the edge off, something her "trainer" hasn't failed to notice and mock at every turn. She tries all the deep breathing and centering techniques Stefan taught her, but nothing breaks through the haze of misery until she feels a surprisingly warm hand on her shoulder. She hears a low whistle, then a dull crack as her shoulder is shoved back into place. She bites her tongue to block the scream, but a whimper escapes.

Suddenly, her hair is being scooped up into a hair tie, and Damon is hefting her up by her good shoulder to lean on him. She wants to protest, say she's a grown woman, independent, and the pain is quickly fading. But his hand has snaked around her waist, the tears she didn't even know she was shedding already soaking his shirt, and he's sighing like one day he won't be willing to pick her up off the ground. A new torrent of tears is beginning to dribble down her face at the thought, but she tries to keep quiet. So focused on her own emotions, she almost misses his soft voice.

"Why do we fall down, Blondie?"

She sniffles once, twice, before responding.

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up."

"And when you can't pick yourself up?"

"You find someone to carry you."

Damon squeezes her waist, and Caroline tucks her head more firmly against his chest. Tears are still apparent on her face, but they are easily outshined by the brilliance of her smile. Maybe she's been teaching him something the whole time.


End file.
